Scalemail Pirates
The Scalemail Pirates are a group of pirates originating from the South Blue. The Captain of the group is Cross Bizen and his First Mate, Hunter Almar. Counting the Captain and First Mate, the Scalemail Pirates currently number exactly thirty members. The main focus of the group is to sail around the world and enjoy themselves being free range pirates and every so often collect Bounties thanks to Cross' ambition to fight strong opponents. The crew is currently on board the ship called "Hope" a ship Cross built himself alongside Hunter Almar. The crew is called the "Scalemail Pirates" because of Cross' Scalemail gauntlets and shoulder pads that he wears around. Jolly Roger The crew's Jolly Roger is a depiction of a dragon skull with two swords crossed behind it. In addition to this, the mark can be seen on the sails of the ship as well and framed up on plaques on various walls of the ship. Hunter personally drew the Jolly Roger after she saw Cross' antique dragon skull in his home. Crew Members The members of the crew are a result of Cross' decision and as such he has a large friendly crew but who also can fight with the best of them. Their positions are that of a normal crew with some exceptions to certain jobs Cross has a mind out for when he finds specific people. Most of the crew itself have the regular positions from First Mate to odd jobs around the ship. Cross has a few positions left open such as Sharpshooter or Cannon Master, Scientist, and whatever other titles Cross eventually decides to come up with. Crew Strength The crew is known to be one of the most well-working crews on the seas. It functions like a well oiled clock and the gears (crew members) know exactly what to do in almost all situations regardless of what it may be. All of the crew know that Cross is stupidly strong and is a very dangerous individual even without drawing his swords or shotgun. The main crew members are Cross and Hunter each known as a strong fighter respectively though Hunter is only in her teenage years. Cross himself is called "The World Most Dangerous Man" by some and Hunter is called "The Deputy of Death" by those who know her and Cross each. Among the South Blue, there is not a more fearsome crew than these pirates. To those who do not know them, these names are feared but to those who do know these pirates, they laugh everyday about these names. While a rather friendly bunch of pirates, they can be serious when the tough get going. Bounties Cross Bizen - 1,000,000 Beli Cross is worth one million Beli for good reason. From the combined amount of Beli his entire crew would be worth without him and then multiplied by the fact that he is undefeated in combat. The World Government placed this Bounty on him but it is low because he brings in Bounties himself to the World Government. If Cross didn't bring in Bounties like he does, the World Government would have increased his Bounty to its original amount of 200 Million Beli. Hunter Almar - 10,000 Beli Hunter is worth ten thousand Beli due to her involvement with Cross but Cross refuses to give her up because he treats her like his family. Hunter's a genius at heart and can think around anyone's plan regardless of how far the plan is in motion. Hunter is underestimated many times due to her age and short stature when compared to Cross mainly because she acts innocent and is friendly to everyone. She is a formidable fighter and was taught under Cross himself. Otto Labrogue - 500,000 Beli Otto is the Cannoneer of Cross' Crew and noted as one of the best in all of South Blue. Otto can be seen as the comedy relief of the entire crew as he's always making light of many situations or being drunk and acting foolish in front of everyone. His skills however should never be taken into question as it is said he can kill a man from over a mile away with his 6-shot .44 caliber revolvers. The Marines labeled him a dangerous man and put a 500,000 Beli Bounty on his head after they found out he was working for Cross. Johnny Radson - 400,000 Beli Johnny is the muscle of Cross' Crew and has muscles that would rival even the most musclebound of Marine Admirals who've spent their lives bulking up. Johnny once lifted a Marine ship out of the docks and tossed it back at the owners which immediately gave him a wanted bounty of 400,000 Beli alone. The man has been seen shot and stabbed but no physical marks can be seen for long even after all these injuries. Marines claim he has a Devil Fruit but nobody knows for sure except his crew. Relationships Among the Crew Cross and Hunter Cross treats Hunter like a little sister and she is also the reason he ate the Mizu Mizu no Mi Devil Fruit. Cross has gone berserk on people who have hurt Hunter and even threatened his own crew at times. Hunter sees Cross as a mentor and follows him regardless of the danger. She feels obligated to help him even when he says she doesn't need to be. The two have been a team for five years now and within those five years they have hunted Bounty after Bounty and are still undefeated to this day.